


One is Better Than None

by knifefather



Series: Two and One [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Zer0 is nb but uses he/him, Zer0 violates the bro code, zer0's got a FAT alien cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefather/pseuds/knifefather
Summary: Lorelei sends you and Zer0 into the hot Pandoran desert to investigate Korilax the Invincible and a mysterious set of ancient Eridian doors. Adventure? Monsters? Loot? There is no better way to get the assassin to sleep with you again.
Relationships: Lorelei/Rhys (Borderlands), Zer0/Reader, they're only mentioned though - Relationship
Series: Two and One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	One is Better Than None

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of my first Rhys/Zer0/Reader fic, [Two is Better Than One!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124021) I recommend giving it a gander before enjoying this treat

After your encounter with your boss and coworker, things were not the same at Atlas HQ. Rhys struggled to act normal around you for several days. During briefings, his gaze was always drawn to you. When you noticed, his eyes quickly snapped away. As he handed you files, his touch on your hand always lingered longer than it needed to. It was almost annoying. You would rather he flirt with you directly than try to act like what happened on the roof of the Lobby of Self-Actualization didn’t happen.  
  
When he finally made his move on you, you were over it. The CEO invited you to his cushy, fancy office, and instead of working, you enjoyed a drink with him. A bar was newly added into the wall of the space. It was a nice touch but didn’t impress you. You finished your drink and left. Rhys was clearly dejected he didn’t get the chance to fuck you again, but you let him be upset.  
  
Who you actually wanted was Zer0. You had gone to his room after your mission at the Lobby, and he treated you to another round of feverish sex before aloofly dismissing you. The assassin told you after that that he would be interested in fucking you again, yet he kept his distance after that.

Playing it coy was your plan of action--you flirted with him around the office constantly, and any little task that was asked of him, you offered to go. He didn’t touch you again, but at least he talked to you. You guys engaged in conversation much more frequently. It turns out, Zer0 has quite a lot to say when you get him going.  
  
Rhys backed off you after Lorelei joined the team. They were a feisty, witty soldier with a charming accent and bright blue hair. You liked them, but Rhys liked them much more. The touches and wanting gazes from him waned after they stepped up to the plate, and you were thankful for it.  
  
It is Lorelei who gives you the mission to go on with Zer0. They sidle up to your office door and give a knock, and you quickly invite them in. They slide the file across your desk and look at you pleadingly. 

“Rhys gave me this task to complete with Zer0. I don’t really feel up to it right now. He’s cool, but he gives me the creeps sometimes. Too damn quiet, I tell ya,” they say, shivering. You try not to snatch it off your desk like the opportunist you are, but you pick up the file and instantly accept the offer.  
  
“Of course, you can count on me!” you respond, a lilt in your tone.  
  
Lorelei raises a finely groomed brow before responding. “Okay then... Thanks.” 

As they exit, you hold your smile, trying to act natural. You feel like it isn’t working for some reason. After they leave, closing the door behind them, you deflate. 

You flip through the file, taking in the details quickly. According to the document, there are whispers of a monster called Korilax the Invincible. It could potentially be a vault monster, or at least drop some sweet loot. Rhys wants you to travel out to Ascension Bluff on Pandora and investigate a cluster of mysterious doors that could reveal a clue about the monster. You smirk to yourself.  
  
Adventure? Monsters? Loot? There is no better way to get the assassin to sleep with you again. 

When you are the one who shows up at the fast travel at Atlas Campus, Zer0 looks blankly at you. That is to say, his mask faces your direction silently.  
  
“Hi. Are you ready to go?” you ask quaintly, motioning to the device.  
  
Zer0 considers you before responding. “Where is Lorelei? I thought they would be accompanying me,” he says. Right to the point, per usual.  
  
“They had some other business to take care of. You get me instead,” you respond, holding out your arms and gesturing to yourself, giving a smile. He is unamused. He turns around and begins to activate the teleportation device, and you scramble behind him, lest you be left behind.  
  
  
  


When the two of you arrive at Ascension Bluff, you waste no time in spawning a vehicle. You go with a runner this time, and Zer0 drives, as he normally tends to. He is quieter than he has been with you lately as he drives you both across the landscape. You try to ignore it and instead focus on exploding bandit skulls and shooting skags that get in your way.  
  
You both arrive shortly, and Zer0 hops out of the vehicle deftly, checking his Echomap to confirm you were in the right place. ”There are two doors that I can see. Let us investigate the main one,” Zer0 explains, and you nod and follow behind him. After a bit of mantling, you enter the mouth of a cave-like structure. As you both approach, the varkid nests stationed near the ancient piece of architecture come to life.  
  
You grin. Your favorite part. You are wielding your favorite sniper rifle and waste no time in readying it. Turning to the left, you take out a plump, screeching varkid as it lunges towards you. All it takes is a single round to knock it out before you move to the other side. When you search for your next target, you find that every single varkid that has crawled out to greet you… is dead.  
  
“You did it again,” you mumble under your breath, reloading the Sandhawk. Like always, you only get a couple of shots in before Zer0 annihilates the enemy.  
  
The assassin looks up from sheathing his blade and cocks his head to the side. “I don’t know what you mean. Did what again? Care to elaborate?” Zer0 says, folding his arms. You throw up your hands and look at him angrily as he stands in front of the mysterious door.  
  
“You killed everything again. You did what you told me you wouldn’t do. You don’t make any sense, you know that?” you question, your anger building up inside of you. It frustrates you that Zer0 implied that he would be interested in sleeping with you again, and then turned around and ignored your advances. The enemies thing also annoys you, but at this point, you know that you’re projecting.  
  
His mask flashes a “?” emoticon before he moves towards you. The way he stalks towards you reminds you of days ago when he backed you into the table on the roof of the Lobby. You shiver and take a few steps back, only for you to collide with the stone of the ancient Eridian doors.  
  
“I feel like you are talking about something else now. What’s the matter?” he asks you. The tone of his voice remains neutral, but you can sense a frustrated edge behind his words. You gulp as he advances on you, pushing you against the stone.  
  
The irritation you bit back for the past few days wells up inside you, and before you can control it, your true feelings come tumbling out of your mouth. “You told me after we hooked up that you wanted to keep seeing me, but now that I’m trying to get with you, you totally swerve me,” you explain, your fists balling up at your sides. “And you _still_ didn’t leave any enemies for me to kill!” you add, glaring at the assassin.  
  
He shakes his head before pressing a four-fingered hand to your chest and pinning you against the rock. Your breathing turns ragged as he draws close to you.  
  
“Rhys was flirting with you. I backed off of you because he’s my best friend,” he says, his tone deliberate.  
  
You narrow your eyes in irritation. Fucking Rhys.  
  
“I don’t want to be as involved with him as I am with you... Plus, he has the hots for Lorelei, didn’t you know?” you reply defensively. A single drop of sweat beads down the side of your face as you realize he’s not going to let you go from your place on the wall.  
  
He is quiet for a moment before responding.  
  
“Even so. You have a communication issue. You should just ask,” Zer0 says, his low voice filling your senses. He leans in especially close to you as he speaks, and you can’t help but press yourself against him needily. He looks down your front and you blush as he checks you out.  
  
“Ask me. Use your words and we can do it again. No… don’t ask, beg me,” he demands, nudging his thigh in between your legs. You whine and grind against him unapologetically. Your anger transforms into a new emotion--total lust. Throwing away your pride, you plead with him.  
  
“Please… can we fuck?”  
  
“You can do better than that. I said that you need to beg me. So, beg,” he commands, not breaking haiku.  
  
You moan as he gyrates his knee against your clothed clit. Your head lulls back against the stone. “P-Please,” you start as his hands come up to spin you around, pressing your chest against the wall. “Please… please fuck me again, that’s all I’ve wanted since the last time,” you confess, your eyes cloudy with lust. Rational thought is beginning to abandon you. 

“Was that so difficult? Spread your legs for me, and help me with your pants,” Zer0 says, a “>:)” appearing across his visor. You whimper and do as he says, spreading your thighs apart and helping him. His skilled hands make quick work of your utility belt and trousers, pulling them down to your knees. Zer0 grunts in satisfaction when he finally sees your cute, wet pussy gleaming back at him. You look behind your shoulder and blush when you realize that he is looking at you.  
  
You hear a zipper coming undone behind you and a shiver works its way down your spine. In a few seconds, you feel the strange sensation of Zer0’s cock prodding against your folds. You have yet to get a good look at it, unfortunately, but it feels fucking incredible. He begins to press the tapered tip of his member inside your pussy, but you push back against his chest in objection.  
  
“W-Wait, stop,” you say, looking behind you.  
  
He stops immediately. His mask looks at you blankly, communicating his confusion.  
  
“Could you… Do you think you could…?” you flub uselessly and blush, too embarrassed to ask.  
  
“Oh, come now, I thought that you were over your shyness. What is it, girl?” Zer0 asks, his hands running up your sides and under your shirt. You shiver as he cups your breasts, kneading them affectionately as you work up the courage to ask.  
  
“Could you put it in my ass again?” you say quickly, immediately feeling your tummy flutter with butterflies. He chuckles and pulls out of you before plunging two of his gloved fingers into your already agape mouth. You moan around his fingers but accept them, your tongue laving the digits shamelessly. He gives a satisfied hum before pressing them to your asshole, working you open.  
  
It didn’t take long before he was pushing his tip back against your entrance. You keen and arch your back, rutting your ass against him. “Yes, yeeeees, that’s what I fucking want, shit,” you mutter, letting out a moan as the head makes its way inside you.  
  
“You really are an anal whore... I thought I just got lucky last time,” he breathes, pushing into you deeper, the ridges of his dick popping into you one by one. Your lips part in pleasure and you cry out shakily when he finally hilts all the way in. Getting used to his size, you brace yourself against the stone door as your coworker thrusts shallowly into you.  
  
“Are you ready for me? Be a good girl and say it. I know you can,” he teases, reaching up to fist a hand in your hair. You hiss, yet press back against him. Your pussy flutters against nothing, making your arousal begin to dribble down your slit.  
  
“Y-Yeah, I’m ready… Zer0, move. Come on,” you encourage, your voice quieter from the demanding tone you used earlier. Your hands are firmly planted on the door in front of you, and you swallow thickly. Something about desecrating this sacred place is arousing you beyond belief.  
  
Zer0 begins a slow pace, pushing his cock in deep, deep, deeper before sensually dragging it out. You mewl at the delicious texture of him and reach back to touch him, somewhere, anywhere. Your hands find his forearm and you hold him firmly. He grips your hair tighter as you urge him on, and he begins to pound into you faster.  
  
“Mmm… harder,” you say under your breath, pushing your hips back to meet his every thrust.  
  
Zer0’s mask glows with a “(─‿‿─)” emoticon at your quiet plea. He snickers at you. “I’m sorry, what was that, buttslut? Speak up, use your pretty whore voice, girl,” he says, the honeyed words almost cruel as he rams your ass over and over again. Your scalp is burning with the force of him grabbing you, but the pain makes your clit throb hungrily. Tears of pleasure begin to prick the corners of your eyes as he fucks you into the rock. If you don’t know better, you would say that the large, imposing gem on the door is beginning to glow a deep red as he snaps his hips against yours.  
  
“Zer0-- _ahhh_ \--please, please I want it harder. Mmmm, fuck, I want you to fuck me harder than y-you did on the roof, better than Rhys did, nnnnn…” you babble, mindless, his cock making your brain go fuzzy. Something changes in Zer0 just then, because he pulls out of you speedily and makes quick work of forcing you around and picking you up, pressing your back against the harsh rock.  
  
He presses you against it hard and you groan in pain, but quickly forgot about it as Zer0 guides his alien member into your ass once more, resuming the brutal pace he set before. His mask is only inches away from your face, and you shiver as you realize that underneath the plate, he is watching you. Tearing your remaining clothes off with his eyes, watching your every facial expression as he reaches the deepest parts of you imaginable.  
  
“Z-Zer0, I think...I have to pee?” you whimper as he pistons his hips into you repeatedly. You still feel very, very aroused, but a certain pressure is building up inside you that is different than a normal orgasm. Zer0 cocks his head, confused, before narrowing his mask knowingly.  
  
“I see. You’re going to squirt for me? Just from anal? Then do it, now,” the assassin rumbles, his voice silky smooth. He snakes his hand between your bodies and touches your pussy eagerly. He hums to himself, pleased to feel that you are sopping wet. He lets his hands explore even farther down your thighs, finding your slick coating your legs and Atlas uniform. Zer0 moves back up, massaging your clit with skill and finesse, pushing you to orgasm.  
  
You yelp and shove your hips against him, legs flexing, toes curling as you squirted, clamping down hard around his girth. Your juices soak his suit, and it splashes on the ground below you both. A blush lights up your cheeks at how embarrassed you are. You cover your face with your hands before he rips them away, looking at your visage.  
  
“You better show your face, girl. You look so beautiful when you’re cumming,” the black-clad man coos to you, a “<3” appearing on his visor. He keeps fucking your ass, his thick cock stretching you beyond your limits. To tease you, he pulls out, watching your hole gape, before plunging back into you. He keeps doing this, messing with you, wanting to break your mind.  
  
You mewl wantonly, feeling empty as he watches your flaring hole. You don’t dare to cover your face again. “Z-Zer0… why are you looking at me like that?” you ask, trying to sound harsh, but he ignores your pathetic attempt at it.  
  
“How could I not? Your ass looks wonderful full of me. I’m gonna cum,” Zer0 warns, plunging into you rougher and quicker than before. You throw your arms around his strong, slender shoulders, gripping and clawing his back for dear life as he pounds you into oblivion. He fists your hair once again and yanks your head back, yearning a lusty cry from you.  
  
“Your throat will be full of my cum. On your knees, be ready to swallow.” Nodding furiously, you allow him to pull out of you and push you to your knees, flesh scraping against the ground. You don’t care and watch hungrily as Zer0’s cock looms in front of you. You finally get a good look at it.  
  
A pink taper tip glistens in your line of sight. Several ridges lead down to the wide knot at the base, fading into more of a grey shade. Your mouth waters shamelessly as you stick out your tongue for him. You plunge two fingers into your dripping cunt as you kneel before him. Zer0’s visor tips down at you, and he once again grabs your hair, holding your head in place. The ex vault hunter jerks his thick, wet cock and speaks to you softly as he approaches his climax.  
  
“My perfect little anal slut, touching herself. Tell me how you taste,” Zer0 moans, pumping his cock fervently. Urgently, he pushes his member between your lips and lets out a long, drawn-out groan before cumming, hard, down your spongy throat. You sputter on him, tears streaming down the sides of your face, his hand still in your hair. Your legs tremble underneath you as you rub yourself to completion, squirting again on his shoes. A whine escapes your mouth from around his member and you gulp down his potent, foreign seed.  
  
The gem glows brighter than before against the door, the light pulsing along with passionate energy in the space. The air is thick with the smell of sex and sweat. The aroma makes your head swim as the head of Zer0’s cock touches the back of your throat.  
  
Zer0 makes a “＾▽＾” face at you while you swallow him down, and he makes a content sound as he empties into your throat. When he finishes, he slips his softening member from your mouth. He tenderly cups your cheek in his hand, stroking your face with his thumb. You beam up at him, eyes shining, while he runs his thumb over your bottom lip.  
  
“Good girl. I’m glad that we did this yet again. Delicious, was it not?” he asks, and you blush deeply, getting to your feet and fixing your pants.  
  
“I-It was…” you mumble, feeling dirty at the admission. A chuckle comes from your coworker as he brings you in his arms, holding you close. You aren’t used to this treatment from him but allow him to hug you anyhow.  
  
“I sense that you want something more. We can be together if you’d like,” he proposes, tilting his head tenderly at you. You are taken aback--you didn’t think that Zer0 would reciprocate these complicated feelings that you had for him. You narrow your eyes, thinking about it carefully before responding.  
  
“Do you really think that Rhys would be okay? And that shit won’t be weird at the office?” you ask. The last thing you want to deal with at work is any more tension.  
  
“He will be fine. He likes Lorelei. It’s only a matter of time.” His reassurance touches your heart, and you find yourself nodding. “They will be together soon. I hope that we can be together now.” Zer0 flashed a little “>////<” emoticon on his visor, and you giggle at the sweetness of his gesture.  
  
“If we could be official… that would be perfect. If that’s what you want,” you reply, smiling.  
  
Zer0 chuckles and touches his forehead to yours. “It is what I want. Come, let’s head back. Korilax evades us, for now,” he says, grabbing your hand. The hot Pandoran sun sinking in the distance casts long shadows, showing your silhouettes on the stone. Together you walk, hand-in-hand, back to the runner before riding off into dessert, the enigmatic door looming behind you, the gem still shining.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading!! id like to thank my the lovely portabellohead here on ao3 for commissioning me for this fic! i love my assassin boi and I'm glad that others do as well <3 you can find me on [tumblr](https://knifefather.tumblr.com) for more smutty goodness. also, Zer0's dick is based off the [Nova](https://bad-dragon.com/products/nova) toy by Bad Dragon ;)


End file.
